Roche Aberlein
Roche Aberlein (ロチェ ・ アベッリエン Roche Aberrien) is a Mage from the recently reinstated Corvus Reach, wherein she is part of the team Sky's Limit. She is known to be the only Fire Mage of the said guild as of the moment. Appearance Roche is a lean, muscular woman of average height with slightly tanned complexion. She has above average sized breasts, which she has no qualms showing off, wide fiery orange eyes, and particularly sharp canines. She sports a red colored, stacked bob haircut combed to the left. Strangely, strands of hair stick out in two unusual places on her head as if to form devil horns. Roche's hair is longer on the left side and constantly has her bangs covering that side of her face to hide a badly burnt eye. And on her right, directly in front of her ear, is a thick strand of hair that reaches a few centimeters below her collar bone. Her blue colored guild mark is located above her sternum, just below the clavicle, but above her breasts. She always flashes a cocky shit-eating grin on her face and a confident frown. Roche is usually seen wearing a Persian colored scarf wrapped securely around her neck, a black, plunging, V-lIne button up shirt with blue pipping around the sleeves and edges. She only has one of the buttons closed to keep her chests from being revealed although her cleavage is still quite noticeable; her lower abdomen remains exposed as well. She wears gray colored shorts reaching just above her knees, that abruptly changes into a darker gray near the crotch area. Wrapped around her waist is a belt held together by a snap-fit belt buckle that holds her thigh guards in place. She also wears brown knee high boots with black embellishments and black finger-less gloves Occasionally she would wear her casual clothes, wherein Roche wears a 3/4 length brown faux leather biker jacket on top of her black tube top. She partners this with black short shorts and a brown belt, along with her Persian scarf, black finger-less gloves, and brown boots. Personality Much like the magic she uses, Roche has a fiery and explosive nature one shouldn't trifle with. She's brash in thoughts, actions, and words to the point that she appears cocky to most; which she actually is. Roche is overly confident of her strength and magical skills that she often comes off as intimidating, hostile, or rude to others and thus finds herself in a lot of fights. She isn't one to back away from them either as she sees them as a challenge against her credibility. That being said, Roche hates it when people look down on her and try to prove them wrong. She also dislikes small talk and prefers to face problems head on through violence instead. This is to showcase her powers dominance over them, before moving on to peaceful means. Only Myrad Cerefin and Avril Loufille are capable of stopping her and advise her to "talk first and punch later". Despite her boisterous personality, Roche can actually be calm and collected a lot especially when she's around people she's comfortable with. This is most notable around the guild hall wherein she hardly starts a fight herself. She'd happily join in one if they started on her watch and emerge victorious. But if there's none, she'd remain quiet on her corner enjoying some cold desert. In her calmer hours, Roche is usually seen scowling instead of smiling because of how easily she gets irritated over the smallest things. Depending on how the person she rudely called out reacts, will she either fight them or leave them. Roche highly regards her magic as something special and doesn't use it when unnecessary. Whenever she does however, she uses it recklessly and leaves widespread destruction in her wake. Her experience in fights has taught her to think quickly in fights on ways to overpower people. She isn't one to look for weaknesses either. Rather she looks for holes in their defense and strikes down with combined brute strength and magical force. Roche hardly has the heart to hold a life-long grudge against another although it does take her a long time to forgive. After her history with trusting a stranger that hurt her deeply, Roche has shown great skepticism over generous and generally un-problematic people. Avril's knack for telling when someone is trustworthy or not gave her a sense of relief, but she always leaves room for doubt. That being said, Roche takes any wrongdoings done to those she cares about very, very personally. She shows great hostility and mistrust over them without fail and her trust is hard gained through respect and not merely by friendship alone. Roche appears to care very little about what people think of her as seen with how she holds herself around people. She would do as she pleases however she likes it and however she wants it. She does keep in mind what others are comfortable with but sometimes the social norms slip off her mind and she makes other people annoyed by her. Roche's personality is balanced by her loyalty and protective nature towards her friends. Although her affection for them is rarely visible, she shows them in the way she teases people, offering her favorite sweets, and how she pushes them to become greater than they already are. She is also willing to die for anyone in her new found family and is very indifferent about killing others to keep her loved ones safe. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities * Abnormal Endurance: 'Roche displays vast amount of endurance through battles and is capable of bearing huge amounts of pain. She is able to last longer than most Mages, especially despite fatigue and stress. She has attributed this endurance to be caused by her mental arousal during battle, utter dislike of losing fights, burning adrenaline, and her soul boiling in excitement. Myrad can attest to Roche's seemingly ever lasting stamina to be caused by her competitive nature. * '''Enhanced Physical Strength: '''Roche is able to perform numerous physical feats wherein her strength was used to defeat large groups alone and without help. Her punch is capable of breaking someones jaw and send them throttling meters away, her kicks can send someone flying up in the air, and collision with her attacks can result to breaking architecture. Roche is also capable of breaking durable objects with her hands when she's irritated, annoyed, or angry. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Roche possess extremely fast reflexes that she has developed over her friendship with Myrad, who uses Lightning Magic. Myrad's aerial lightning strikes are, most of the time, unpredictable. She has practiced during their matches how to expect incoming attack and dodge them accordingly. Roche would also use her reflexes to follow up a dodge with an attack that can stun her opponent. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Alongside her impressive reflexes, Roche is capable of closing great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attack. This can be attributed to her strength and propelling herself using her magic. Magical Abilities 'Hell Fire Magic (地獄火法 Jigoku hi Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic and is a sub type of the elemental Fire Magic that utilizes the element of fire. Following after its main type, Hell Fire Magic allows Roche to manipulate the kinetic magical energy in the air and conjure/control fire. Hell Fire Magic takes form in only one color, light blue. Hell Fire is known to reach the highest and hottest attainable temperature of fire. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks, both in melee and as a ranged form of offence, and is immune to being burnt. Roche has the learned the liberty to choose what they want to burn and not to burn, but due to her brashness she continues to burn other things unconsciously. Roche has also learned to excite fire thrown towards her or fire surrounding her into much hotter flames, resulting in the fire (no matter what color) to turn blue and become hers. Roche demonstrates an aggressive fighting style in combat. She is focused on close quarter combat that inflicts heavy physical damage. When fighting, Roche combines fists, elbows, knees, shins, and other parts of her body to full use and can easily switch arms. When engaged in close combat and Roche is the receiving party, she applies a "wall of defense" wherein shoulders, arms and legs are used to block opponent attacks. Roche is also capable of redirecting and disrupting incoming attacks, That being said, Roche is an efficient full-contact fighter and makes good use of this alongside her magic. * Pyrotechnique (放火魔 技術 Hōka ma Gijutsu): Roche's most used spell and technique. Her fists, elbows, arms, legs, knees, feet, or any other part of her body she uses in close-combat fighting are covered in flames, increasing their damage input. It is called as such because Roche moves with such speed in between attacks it looks like a pyrotechnic show of blue flames. ** Strike Down '(打ち倒します ''Uchitaoshimasu) is a close combat only technique. Flames erupt from her fist as she throws a barrage of punches. There is no specific number of punches because some of them may be dodged accordingly. However, when a great number of punches has reached contact, Roche pulls back her arm; focusing a large amount of magic into her fist, resulting in a brighter and more fiery flame and strikes down her opponent. Roche also refers to this as flaming punches but she thinks strike down has more flare in it. ** 'Raging Revolution '(強烈な革命 Kyōretsuna Kakumei) is a close combat only technique. It is a combination of kicks, knee, and foot strikes that are powered by more flames. Much like strike down, this is a succession of attacks ranging from round-house kicks to jump kicks to foot-thrusts. To finish off the technique, Roche jumps up, and performs a 540 roundhouse kick and sends the opponent crashing into a wall, effectively breaking it or punching a hole through it due to the force of the kick. * '''Blast Ball (ブラストバル Burasutobaru): Roche conjures blue flaming orbs above her hands and throws them at her opponents that explode upon contact of within reasonable range. The blast covered by the flaming ball is 15 meters in diameter and can burn everything caught up in it. * Scorching Cyclone '(灼熱のサイクロン ''Shakunetsu no saikuron): Is the ability of Roche to create cyclones of scorching hot hell flames after running in a circle to excite the magical energy into bursting aflame, creating an erected pillar of fire. This technique is used to trap opponents in a circular wall of fire, in a manner that the cyclone of fire compresses into the center, incinerating them. Once the spell is performed it cannot be stopped unless the opponent is a Wind Mage. A downside to this technique is that if Roche cannot finish running in a circle to create the magic circle, the technique is unaccounted for. * 'Hell's Towering Wrath '(地獄のそびえ立つ怒り''Jigoku no sobietatsu ikari''): A wide range Hell Fire Magic spell cast by Roche. Three magical circles form where she wants them too and a horizontal moving fire blast comes out of it. It works very much like a bazooka. * '''Heat Exhaustion '(熱疲労 ''Netsu hirō): Is the ability to heat all water inside an opponent, exhausting them in the process and draining most of their endurance in a battle. Roche can use this technique in two ways; first is direct contact and second is through succession. Direct contact means what it means, Roche has to force an open palm directly through the persons chest, creating a magic circle that activates the spell. This would only work then Roche has successfully touched skin; meaning if the opponent is wearing thick armor it won't have any effect. *'Blue Dragon: Extinction '(青龍 絶滅 Seiryū: Zetsumetsu): Is a wide-range Hell Fire Magic spell cast by Roche that takes form of a blue-white Chinese dragon. It behaves on its own accord with only one thing in mind, burn as much as it can and protect Roche; Roche can still bend the flaming dragon to her will. The dragon will also continue to burn until Roche dispels the spell. She however doesn't exert herself into using this spell in great lengths as it drains her and finds it hard to concentrate when there's a flaming dragon soaring about. She only uses this spell for a short amount of time, the longest of which she's used it is for ten minutes. * 'Max Inferno '(最大インフェルノ Saidai inferuno): Whenever Roche becomes distressed or close to defeat, her last resort would be Max Inferno. It engulfs her in a bright blue flame, increasing her magical power, speed, and reflexes thrice their original capacity. At the same time, the blue flame covering her doubles as a flexible flaming shield that can be penetrated in the expense of third-degree burns. Upon exhaustion of this technique, the flame of fire surrounding her bursts outwards and burns everything in contact. 'Unison Raid '(合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido) is an uncategorized spell that Roche, alongside Myrad and Avril have used a couple of times in order to create more powerful attacks. It is a said to be an incredibly difficult magic to perform as the Mages need to synchronize their magic and their feelings to make a magical link or bond with the other. Team Sky's Limit didn't encounter this problem when they first tried it. As of the moment each of them has only one unison raid with the other. Myrad has been contemplating if it would be possible to create a three-way unison raid, but in the mean time Roche only has two. * '''Lightning Blue Dragon: Devastation '(雷青竜 消滅 ''Kaminari seiryū: Shōmetsu): Is a magical combo performs with Myrad Cerefin and a variation of ''Blue Dragon: Extinction. ''The Lightning Blue Dragon is capable of emitting and sparking lightning around it. Aside from burning everything in its path, the attack is able to fry people alive. Unlike Extinction, this attack needs complete focus of both casters, if one breaks away the magic dissolves. * '''Rain of Hell Fire (業火の雨 Gōka no ame): Is a magical combo Roche performs with Avril Loufille's Aerial Arcane Bow barrage. Avril fires a single arrow vertically up into the air and falls down directly into a magic circle cast by Roche. The single arrow would multiply endlessly, raining down, the arrow heads empowered by hell fire, raining down on their opponents that would explode upon contact. This attack is destructive in nature and is capable of leaving holes and craters. Trivia * Roche is rawrxsushii's first ever Fairy Tail inspired OC and was based of Natsu Dragneel. * She's a C-cup * Roche's fighting style is primarily of Muay Thai techniques and some Taekwondo kicking techniques.